herofandomcom-20200223-history
Clay Miller
Clay Miller is the main protagonist of the 2009 Friday the 13th remake, in which he is portrayed by Jared Padalecki of House of Wax and Supernatural. He bears some similarities to the character of Rob Dier from Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter, as they are both brothers of Jason's victims who are out to avenge their sisters who fell at the hands of Jason (they only differences is Clay's sister was still alive, but kidnapped by Jason while Rob's sister was slain by Jason in Friday the 13th Part 2, also while Rob is killed by Jason, Clay on the other hand survived Jason's rampage). Clay also shares some similarities with Tommy Jarvis. But unlike Tommy, Clay is the older brother. His Story At the age of seventeen, Clay left his family, leaving his younger sister Whitney to care for their ailing mother. In 2009, Clay gets into an argument with his sister, which culminates in the siblings not seeing or speaking to each other for some time. After Whitney goes missing while camping in Crystal Lake, Clay becomes increasingly concerned when searches for her and her friends by the authorities turn up nothing and eventually Clay takes matters into his own hands when Whitney, who the authorities think may have simply run off, does not even show up at their mother's funeral. Traveling to Crystal Lake a month and a half after Whitney's disappearance, Clay puts up posters and begins asking the locals if they have seen his sister, at one point running into a boy named Trent Sutton and his friends in a convenience store. During this encounter, Clay and Trent get into a verbal argument before Clay leaves, with Trent's girlfriend Jenna apologizing for Trent's rude behavior. When Trent, Jenna and their friends drive off to a house owned by Trent's parents, Clay sticks one of his posters on Trent's van and, after a brief discussion with Officer Bracke, goes back to talking to the locals, including an old woman who implicates his sister is dead and that someone living in the woods around Crystal Lake may be responsible. After visiting a farmhand named Donnie, who tries to sell Clay marijuana he had stumbled upon, Clay travels to Trent's house, where he is invited inside by Jenna, but is quickly told to leave by an irritated Trent. Leaving alongside Jenna, who decides to help him look for clues pertaining to what happened to his sister, Clay travels to the abandoned Camp Crystal Lake and looks through the old cabins. Finding nothing, Clay and Jenna, when night falls, notice Jason Voorhees approaching, carrying Donnie's body, and hide from the killer, who, sensing them, starts looking around the camp. After Jason gives up searching for them, Clay and Whitney run back to Trent's house, where Clay calls the police and warns the others about Jason shortly before the power is cut. After Lawrence is severely injured by Jason, after going outside in search of his friend Chewie, Clay realizes Jason is keeping Lawrence alive in an attempt to lure them outside and stops the others from going out to save him. When Jason finishes off Lawrence and breaks inside, killing Bree and the recently arrived Officer Bracke, Clay, Jenna and Trent flee from the house, with Trent going off in another direction. Chased by Jason back to the campgrounds, Clay and Jenna discover the entrance to Jason's underground lair and find Whitney still alive and shackled to a wall. As Jenna keeps lookout, Clay breaks the chain binding his sister and the trio run through the tunnels of Jason's home when the killer arrives. Finding a small tunnel, Clay and Whitney climb into it and, as Jenna tries to follow them, witness her die when Jason impales her when she is almost ready to get out. Crawling through the tunnel, which leads to an old overturned bus, Clay tries to fight Jason to avenge Jenna's death and is beaten badly, but still manages to flee alongside Whitney. Making their way to the farm where Donnie worked, Clay fights Jason again and, on the verge of being killed, is saved by Whitney, who distracts Jason by pretending to be his mother, Pamela who she resembles a younger version of. With Jason momentarily confused, Clay sets a bear trap off on the killer's shoulder and, along with Whitney, wraps a chain around Jason's neck, feeding one end of it into a woodchipper, causing it to lift Jason off the ground. This attempt to kill Jason fails when the rafter the chain is on breaks and Clay is almost killed again, but is saved when Whitney stabs Jason in the chest with his own dropped machete. With Jason seemingly dead, Clay and Whitney, who now both shared an unfortunate bond of losing their love interests (Mike and Jenna) at the hands of Jason, take him to a dock at Crystal Lake in the morning. Knocking Jason into the water, Clay and Whitney toss the killer's hockey mask and a locket belonging to Pamela into the lake along with him. Believing things are finally over, Clay is shocked when Jason crashes up through the dock and attacks Whitney. Trivia *Ironically, Jared Padelecki, the actor who plays Clay, stars in the television series Supernatural with actor Jensen Ackles. A month before Friday the 13th was released, Jensen also got to star in a horror movie remake, My Bloody Valentine 3D. *Clay along with his sister, Whitney, are both named after Victor Miller, the creator of Jason Voorhees. Gallery ClayMiller2.jpg Category:Living Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Friend of a Villain Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Horror Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Knifemen Category:Pure of heart Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Victims Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Saved Soul Category:Egomaniacs Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Genius Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Fighter